the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Project Ragna Rok
Projekt Ragnarok, also known as Projekt Fatal Victory, was one of the final projects of the Ahnenerbe, and was held on December 23rd, 1944 on a remote island of the coast of Scotland. Led by Russian mystic Grigori Rasputin, who has promised to summon the Outer God Yog-Sothoth, the project actually summoned the Cambion that would later be known as Hellboy. History Around 1938 Grigori Rasputin, the so-called prophet of Yog-Shototh and the other Outer Gods, was approached by Heinirch Himmler who hoped that the mystic and his deity could help the new Third Reich win the coming world war. Rasputin originally declined the offer, until Himmler mentioned that the Reich and it's engineers could help him in opening a portal, if the mystic and his deity would destroy all of Germany's enemies. Rasputin saw the Third Reich's doomed cause, though he decided to plays along, knowing that the resources of the Nazis could help him further his plan. He followed Himmler to Berlin, where he would be given resources and underlings for the new project, which was labelled as "Ragnarok" by the Ahnenerbe, being a reference to the norse version of the end times. Rasputin worked with several of the best scientists, engineers and occultists of Germany, combining dark magic with technology in order to build a machine which could break the walls between dimensions. The machine would be known as the Ragnarok Engine. Rasputin found kindship with several of his new colleagues, and after a few years choose to tell them his ture goal, which did not include Germany winning the war, but a new world that the Outer Gods would bring forth. The project would not summon the Outer Gods from their prison, but the being that possessed the the key to do so. These new followers of his were Karl Kroenen, Ilsa Haupstein and Leopold Kurtz. By 1944 the project was ready to be carried out: The goal was for Rasputin to perform a chant, while Kurtz operated the Ragnarok Engine, with both magic and technology opening a rift between dimensions. The ritual would have to be performed on an area where the walls of worlds would be thin enough, which ended up being an island of the Scotland, deep within enemy territory. Wehrmacht General Klaus Werner von Krupt managed to organize personel and machinery to the island, but accidentally tipped off the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense while doing so. Luckly counterintelligence performed by Kroenen gave the B.P.R.D. a wrong location in England. Rasputin, Kroenen, Haupstein, Kurtz, von Krupt, alongside several other members of the Ahnenerbe, Werhmacht and SS gathered on an island of the coast of Scotland on December 23rd, 1944, to complete the project.Rasputin performed an ritual chant, while Kurtz and Kroenen operated the Ragnarok Engine, all as planned, though no ancient deity appeared onto Earth that night. Instead a small Demon was summoned from Hell, and appeared in the middle of the misled group of B.P.R.D.-agents. General von Krupt was angered by the lack of any miracles, but Rasputin alongside Kroenen, Haupstein and Kurtz simply left the scene, having fulfilled their purpose. Rasputin then told his followers to cryonically freeze themselves at a clandestine Nazi-base in the arctic. After the night there were no more public sightings of the four, while most other members were either killed or captured by the Allied forces the next year. Members of Projekt Ragnarok * Klaus Werner von Krupt * Grigori Rasputin * Karl Kroenen * Ilsa Haupstein * Leopold Kurtz Category:Humans Category:Event Category:Old One Category:Lovecraftian Category:Apocalypticism‎ Category:Group Category:Organizations with evil alignment‎